We Got Married
by Uzumaki-Namikaze NaruSasu
Summary: Naruto Namikaze adalah mahasiswa Universitas Konohagakura dan adik dari Menma Namikaze. Menma memiliki istri bernama Hinata Hyūga yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Hinata Namikaze. Klan Namikaze, klan Uchiha, dan klan Hyūga memiliki tradisi turun temurun yang aneh. Karena tradisi itu, Naruto harus menikah dengan Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah teman kuliahnya sendiri. NaruSasu. BL
1. Chapter 1

**We Got Married**

Summary: Naruto Namikaze adalah mahasiswa Universitas Konohagakura dan adik dari Menma Namikaze. Menma memiliki istri bernama Hinata Hyūga yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Hinata Namikaze. Klan Namikaze, klan Uchiha, dan klan Hyūga memiliki tradisi turun temurun yang aneh. Karena tradisi itu, Naruto harus menikah dengan Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah teman kuliahnya sendiri. NarutoxSasuke. Mpreg. Bahasa fulgar

 **Chapter 1**

"Saya, Naruto Namikaze, bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai istri, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua" Naruto membaca sumpah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya, Sasuke Uchiha, bersedia menerima Naruto Namikaze sebagai suami, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua" ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Naruto.

Setelah mereka bersumpah, Naruto dan Sasuke memutar badan mereka sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. Naruto mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku jasnya. Dia membuka kotak itu, dia mengambil cincin keduanya dan memasukkan kembali kotak itu ke saku jasnya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Naruto memasukkan cincin Sasuke ke jari manis Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil cincin Naruto yang Naruto pegang. Naruto mengambil alih sementara buket bunga yang Sasuke pegang agar Sasuke bisa dengan mudah memasangkan cincin di jari manis kanan Naruto.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Naruto, kau boleh mencium istrimu" ucap Itachi selaku MC.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah. Kecupan itu terjadi begitu singkat, hanya sekedar menempel 5 detik. Suasana di taman belakang rumah keluarga utama Namikaze penuh dengan ucapan selamat dan haru serta tepuk tangan terhadap kedua mempelai. Acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta selama kurang lebih 5 jam. Pernikahan tersebut dilakukan tertutup dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dari kedua klan. Klan Hyūga turut hadir dalam acara tersebut. Hal ini dikarenakan umur Naruto dan Sasuke belum cukup untuk melaksanakan pernikahan sesuai hukum. Walaupun secara adat dan tradisi, umur mereka berdua sudah matang untuk menikah.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ke rumah sementara mereka yang berada di salah satu bangunan yang terpisah dari rumah keluarga utama Namikaze. Bangunan itu diperuntukan pengantin baru selama 3 bulan pertama pernikahan. Sesampai di rumah mereka, Naruto segera melepas jas, dasi, dan sepatunya. "Haah... Lelahnya" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mengantung jasnya dipinggiran sofa. Dia membaringkan badannya di sofa dan memejamkan mata. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan menuju ke dapur setelah melepas sepatunya dan mengendorkan dasinya. Tenggorokannya kering sekali dan perutnya juga sudah lapar. Setelah melihat isi kulkas, dia mengambil jus jeruk dan tomat dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Sasuke membawa gelas yang berisi jus jeruk ke ruang tengah untuk diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Ini jus jeruk. Kau pasti haus" Sasuke menaruh gelas tersebut diatas meja depan Naruto. "Kau mau makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh. Masak yang mudah dan cepat saja. Aku sudah sangat lapar" jawab Naruto dengan tidak merubah posisinya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya ada ramen instan" kata Sasuke. Dia segera membuat ramen instan untuk mereka berdua dan membawanya ke ruang tengah lagi.

"Bangun. Kita makan malam sekarang" perintah Sasuke. Naruto menuruti perkataan Sasuke dengan duduk dengan benar dan mengambil bagiannya. Sasuke duduk disamping Naruto. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Suara yang terdengar hanya suara seruputan ramen yang mereka makan dan detakan jam dinding. Setelah selesai makan, mereka hanya duduk diam memperhatikan layar hitam TV di depan mereka.

Suasana terasa awkward. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbicara tentang apa. Mereka hanya teman satu fakultas di Universitas Konohagakure. Naruto berada di jurusan Manajemen sedangkan Sasuke berada di jurusan Akuntansi. Mereka memiliki beberapa kelas yang sama hanya ketika mereka di semester 1. Sekarang mereka sudah semester 2. Walaupun Sasuke dan Naruto berada di organisasi yang sama, martial arts, mereka jarang melakukan interaksi. Lingkaran pertemanan merekapun berbeda. Hanya karena mereka memiliki hubungan antar klan dan orang tua mereka berdua adalah teman dekat, mereka saling bertukar sapa setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu bagaimana? Kau mau memberi tahu teman-temanmu mengenai kita?"

"Aku belum siap untuk memberi tahu mereka. Walaupun pernikahan sesama jenis bukan hal yang tabu lagi. Tetapi tetap saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika kau belum siap, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun. Tetapi sepertinya ada temanku yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Kau pasti kenal Karin Uzumaki"

"Ya. Dia sepupu dari keluarga ibuku. Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia kekasih dari temanku, Suigetsu Hōzuki. Kalau aku dan Suigetsu hang out bersama, terkadang dia mengajak Karin. Karin bilang dia sepupumu dan dia tahu tentang tradisi dari klan Namikaze dan Uchiha. Ada kemungkinan dia memberi tahu Suigetsu."

"Oh ya sudah. Nanti aku hubungi Karin untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka menanyakan tentang cincin yang kau pakai itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan lepas dan menggantungnya dikalungku. Kau akan memakainya?"

"Akan kupakai di jari lain. Mungkin" jawab Sasuke ragu.

Mereka kembali diam. Naruto melepas cincinnya dan menggantungnya bersama dengan kalung batu sapphire miliknya. Dia memperhatikan tulisan ~ _N.N & S.N~_ yang terukir dibagian dalam cincin. Dia teringat bagaimana dia dan Sasuke bisa menikah. Semuanya berawal dari 4 bulan yang lalu.

 _Flashback_

"Aku pulang" teriak Naruto depan pintu sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Selamat datang, Naruto" sahut Kushina dari arah dapur. Mendengar jawaban sang ibu, dia bergegas ke dapur. Setelah sosok Kushina sudah terlihat yang sedang membuat kue, Naruto memeluk Kushina dari belakang dan mencium pipinya. Naruto dan Minato, sang ayah, suka sekali melakukan itu padanya setiap kali mereka pulang. Dalam kasus Menma yang sudah memiliki rumah sendiri, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama setiap kali berkunjung. Jadi Kushina sudah terbiasa.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Naruto?"

"Seperti biasa, kaa-chan. Dosen absen sesukanya dan tugas yang banyak tapi deadline-nya sebentar" keluh Naruto sambil beranjak duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tetap semangat, sayang. Kaa-chan selalu support kamu. Omong-omong, nanti malam kita akan makan malam di rumah Fugaku-ji-san. Jadi jangan pergi kemana-mana ya, Naruto. Walaupun kau sudah tampan, jangan lupa berpakaian yang tampan dan juga rapi"

"Fugaku-ji-san? Tou-sannya Itachi-ni-san? Ada apa kita kesana?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Fugaku-ji-san siapa lagi? Mikoto-ba-san sedang mood membuat masakan yang banyak. Jadinya mereka mengundang kita. Kaa-chan mau membawakan kue sebagai dessert. Oh iya, nanti Menma, Hinata, dan Boruto juga ikut"

"Tumben Menma-nii-chan dan Hinata-nee-chan ikut. Bukannya Hinata-nee-chan sedang hamil 6 bulan, kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Mikoto-ba-san merindukan mereka berdua. Nanti jam 7 kita berangkat"

"Ya sudah deh, kaa-chan. Aku naik ke kamarku dulu ya. Tidur sebentar. Nanti tolong bangunkan aku jam 6 ya, kaa-chan" ucap Naruto sambil beranjak menuju tangga.

"Oke, sayang" balas Kushina.

Naruto menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, dia menaruh tasnya di lantai dekat meja belajarnya. Tanpa melepas jaketnya, dia langsung merebahkan tubuh letihnya dikasur empuknya. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Naruto sudah tertidur pulas.

Tak terasa Naruto sudah tertidur 2 jam. Kushina membangunkannya untuk segera bersiap-siap menuju rumah Fugaku. Menma dan Hinata juga sudah datang. Mereka berencana berangkat beriringan. Naruto memakai kemeja kesukaannya yaitu kemeja lengan panjang hitam dengan sentuhan orange, jeans hitam, dan sneaker yang juga berwarna hitam. Minato dengan kemaja selengan hitam, blue jeans, dan sneaker yang sama dengan Naruto. Menma memakai pakaian yang mirip dengan tou-sannya, hanya saja Menma memilih jeans berwarna hitam. Kushina dan Hinata terlihat cantik dengan long dress berwarna biru tua.

Perjalanan tidak memakan waktu lama. Hanya 20 menit menggunakan mobil. Sesampainya Minato sekeluarga di kediaman Fugaku, mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh Itachi yang membukakan pintu. Karena sudah waktunya makan malam, mereka langsung menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke. Suasana di meja makan menjadi ramai. Mikoto, Kushina, dan Hinata sibuk dengan obrolan wanita. Fugaku dan Minato juga membicarakan tentang bisnis. Menma dan Itachi membicarakan apa saja. Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang makan dengan tenang. Walaupun Menma dan Itachi adalah sahabat dari kecil, Naruto tidak pernah bermain dengan Sasuke. Mereka tidak begitu akrab satu sama lain. Setelah makan besar selesai, mereka pindah ke ruang tengah untuk bersantai sambil makan ice cream cake sebagai dessert yang dibikin Kushina tadi sore. Tiba-tiba Fugaku bertanya pada Menma dan Hinata.

"Sudah berapa bulan kandunganmu, Hinata-chan?"

"6 bulan, Fugaku-ji-san" jawab Hinata.

"Sudah USG untuk melihat jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah, Mikoto-ba-san. Hasilnya adalah laki-laki" kali ini Menma yang menjawab.

"Minato" panggil Fugaku. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, umur Naruto sama dengan Sasuke, kan?" tanya Fugaku memastikan.

"Iya. Hanya beda bulan. Sasuke-kun lahir terlebih dahulu. Tahun ini umur mereka sudah dianggap cukup" jawab Minato. Naruto bingung mendengarnya. _'Kenapa tiba-tiba menyebut namaku? Firasatku kurang bagus tentang ini'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati. Raut wajah Sasuke tidak dapat dibaca.

"Naruto, apakah kau tahu tradisi pernikahan dalam klan Namikaze?" tanya Minato pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku tau, tou-chan. Keluarga utama dari klan Namikaze akan menikah dengan keluarga utama klan Hyūga atau dengan keluarga utama klan Uchiha. Menma-ni-chan yang berasal dari keluarga utama klan Namikaze menikah dengan Hinata-nee-chan dari keluarga utama klan Hyūga" jawab Naruto bingung.

"Ya, itu adalah satu dari dua tradisi yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun. Tradisi yang satu lagi adalah, bila istri anak laki-laki pertama dari keluarga utama Namikaze atau Uchiha ataupun Hyūga mengandung anak laki-laki, adik laki-lakinya harus menikah dengan anak laki-laki kedua dari keluarga utama dari salah satu klan" jelas Fugaku.

"Maksudnya, Fugaku-ji-san? Aku masih belum mengerti" tanya Naruto yang masih memproses ucapan Fugaku tadi.

"Maksudnya, karena Hinata-chan mengandung anak laki-laki. Kau harus menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Kau akan menjadi suaminya Sasuke, sayang" jawab Mikoto lembut tapi ada nada senang dalam suaranya.

Naruto speechless mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Menma dan Itachi yang baru pertama kali mendengar tentang tradisi yang kedua. Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi tak terbacanya.

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Got Married**

I do not owned the characters. All these characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. If you can't tolarate Naruto is the seme and Sasuke is the uke, you may click the X button or search another story. Respect author's story and please do not report it.

Update-an ini sebagai hadiah tahun baru buat kalian yang ngga ada kerjaan pas tahun baru ini, sama seperti aku. Hehehe. Selamat membaca dan HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017 ^^

 **Chapter 2**

"Maksudnya, karena Hinata-chan mengandung anak laki-laki. Kau harus menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Kau akan menjadi suaminya Sasuke, sayang" jawab Mikoto lembut dan ada nada senang dalam suaranya.

Naruto speechless mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Menma dan Itachi yang baru pertama kali mendengar tradisi yang kedua. Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi tak terbacanya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit untuk mencerna dengan jelas perkataan Mikoto, akhirnya Naruto menemukan suaranya dan mencoba bertanya. "Kenapa harus aku dengan Sasuke? Maksudku, kami berdua tidak begitu dekat"

"Keluarga utama dari klan Hyūga hanya mempunyai 2 anak perempuan dan 1 anak laki-laki. Hinata-chan yang menikah dengan Menma-kun, dan adiknya Hinata-chan adalah Hanabi-chan. Sedangkan Neji-kun yang akan menjadi kepala keluarga selanjutnya" jawab Mikoto.

"Tradisi yang kedua ini untuk menjaga agar kepala keluarga dari keluarga utama masing-masing klan tetap berada pada anak laki-laki pertama. Saat ini kepala keluarga dari keluarga utama klan Namikaze adalah aku. Jika Kushina melahirkan Menma sebagai anak perempuan, maka kepala keluarga akan berpindah tangan ke adikku. Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki adik. Lalu jika jenis kelamin janin Hinata adalah perempuan, posisi kepala keluarga berikutnya akan jatuh padamu, Naruto. Dan kau akan menikah dengan sepupunya Sasuke, Izumi. Namun ada pengecualian jika salah satu keluarga utama hanya memiliki 1 anak laki-laki. Dia bisa menikah dengan klan lain. Contohnya aku dan kaa-sanmu yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki" jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Jadi nanti Neji-ni-san bisa menikah selain dari klan Uchiha dan klan Namikaze?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sayang" jawab Kushina.

"Karena pernikahan akan dilakukan setelah Hinata melahirkan, jadi kalian lakukanlah pendekatan terlebih dahulu. Juga karena Naruto dan Sasuke masih duduk dibangku kuliah, lebih baik pernikahan kita lakukan secara tertutup. Cukup klan Uchiha, Namikaze, dan Hyūga saja. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Fugaku memulai diskusi tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mikoto dan Kushina terlihat bersemangat membahasnya. Begitu juga Itachi dan Menma yang tertarik dengan pernikahan adik mereka. Hinata tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Mikoto dan Kushina. Para wanita bahkan sudah merencanakan baju seperti apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke kenakan nanti dan juga dress mereka.

Naruto yang masih shock memilih untuk ke taman yang ada dirumah itu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang penuh dengan bintang dan malam ini bulan sedang purnama. Tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke melihatnya dari arah dapur masih dengan poker facenya. Posisi Sasuke saat ini tersembunyi dari ruang tengah. Jadi orang yang berada di ruang tengah tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke saat ini.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. 4 bulan Naruto dan Sasuke diisi dengan jadwal kuliah, organisasi, dan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Mulai dari fitting jas yang berakhir dengan Naruto dan Sasuke akan mengenakan tuxedo putih, mengukur cincin, hingga makan malam romantis di hotel berbintang yang kaa-san mereka siapkan seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan, walaupun selama kencan itu mereka hanya diam menikmati hidangan yang ada. Designer tuxedo dan cincin berasal dari klan Namikaze dan Uchiha. Hotel berbintang itupun merupakan kepunyaan klan Hyūga. Persiapan benar-benar tertutup, berita pernikahan mereka benar-benar terbatas hanya di klan Hyūga, Uchiha, dan Namikaze saja.

 _Back to the present_

Naruto terbangun di pagi hari masih dengan kemeja dan celana tuxedonya. Dia tidak tersadar tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Mungkin tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk berjalan menuju kasur. Dia mencari jam dan melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di atas TV, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 9. Dia segera bangun karena mengingat dia ada kelas jam 11. Saat terbangun, dia baru menyadari ada selimut yang menutupi badannya. 'Ternyata Sasuke baik juga, dia masih ada rasa kasihan melihatku tidur tanpa selimut' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tidak ingin terlambat, Naruto segera mandi dan berangkat kuliah tanpa memakan sarapan yang Sasuke buat untuknya walaupun hanya sandwich. Dia pergi menggunakan mobil lambourgini hitam dengan sentuhan orange berbentuk api kesayangannya. Saat dia terbangun tadi, dia menemukan dirinya sendirian di rumah. Sepertinya Sasuke ada kelas pagi sehingga tidak sempat membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto sampai di parkiran kampus jam 10:50. 10 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Sialnya, dosen untuk kelas hari ini tidak mengijinkan mahasiswa datang terlambat dan kelasnya berada di lantai 5. Lift yang dia tunggu baru saja turun dari lantai 8 dan 9. Karena tidak memiliki banyak waktu, Naruto memilih berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai 5. Dengan nafas terputus-putus, dia sampai di bangkunya jam 10:59. Tak lama setelah itu, dosenpun masuk dan kelas dimulai.

Naruto tiba di rumah jam 5 sore. Dia memiliki kebiasaan sejak kecil yaitu tidur sebelum makan malam. Karena saat ini belum malam, dia tidur sejenak. Seharian dia belum pernah bertemu Sasuke, walaupun gedung perkuliahan mereka sama. Sebelum perjodohan mereka, setiap hari pasti mereka bertemu, walaupun sekadar tak sengaja bertemu di kantin. Entah Sasuke menghindarinya atau tidak, Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya.

Jam 6:30 Sasuke baru saja pulang. Sasuke melihat sepatu Naruto di rak sepatu yang mengartikan Naruto pulang lebih awal darinya. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam, sebagai seorang istri, walaupun terpaksa menikah, Sasuke tetap memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memasak makan malam. Saat sedang melihat-lihat persediaan makanan di kulkas, bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Sasuke segera membukanya dan sosok Kushina tampak di depan pintu.

"Malam, Sasuke-kun" sapa Kushina ramah.

"Malam juga, Kushina-ba-san. Silahkan masuk"

"Kok manggil ba-san, sih? Kamu kan sudah jadi istrinya Naruto. Berarti panggil aku kaa-chan. Seperti Hinata-chan" Kushina cemberut karena Sasuke masih memanggilnya ba-san (tante) sambil berjalan ke arah dapur yang diikuti Sasuke dibelakang.

"Ka... Kaa-san... Kaa-san" jawab Sasuke kikuk.

"Kok kaa-san, Sasuke-kun? Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kamu belum terbiasa. Tapi biasakan panggil kaa-chan ya" peringat Kushina dengan senyum maklum.

"Baik, kaa-san"

"Kamu mau memasak makan malam, sayang?"

"Iya, kaa-san. Aku mau memasak ramen dengan tiram. Entah kenapa persediaan tiram dan ramen banyak sekali, padahal yang lain sedikit" cerita Sasuke.

"Oh begitu" jawab Kushina dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Sasuke bingung dengan maksud senyuman Kushina tetapi dia memilih mengabaikannya. "Oh iya, kamu mau kue, sayang? Aku selalu membuat kue untuk dessert makan malam. Naruto sangat suka kue, apalagi kue cokelat. Kalian bisa memakannya nanti. Em.. Naruto mana ya? Belum pulang kuliah?"

"Naruto pulang terlebih dulu dariku. Mungkin dikamar. Kaa-san mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak usah, sayang. Biasanya dia tidur sebelum jam makan malam. Biarkan dia tidur. Kalo begitu, kaa-chan kembali ke mansion dulu ya. Tou-chan sebentar lagi pulang, kaa-chan juga harus menyiapkan makan malam" pamit Kushina.

"Terima kasih kuenya, kaa-san"

"Sama-sama. Tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Sasuke-kun. Kau sekarang adalah anak kaa-chan juga. Jadi kalu ada perlu sesuatu, kamu bisa menghubungi kaa-san" ucap Kushina. Saat hendak melangkah pergi, Kushina berhenti depan pintu dan berbalik lagi. "Bilang ke kaa-chan ya, kalau Naruto berbuat kasar padamu atau menyakitimu atau membuatmu menangis. Akan kaa-chan hukum dia" pinta Kushina pada Sasuke dengan rambutnya yang berdiri layaknya ekor serigala berekor 9 yang melambai-lambai.

"Baik, kaa-san" jawab Sasuke dengan kikuk. Setelah Kushina pergi, Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, makanan sudah jadi dan siap untuk disantap. Sasuke membangunkan Naruto yang tidur dikamar mereka. Ya, kamar mereka karena di rumah itu hanya 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, ruang makan menjadi satu dengan dapur, dan ruang tengah berukuran sedang yang menghubungkan langsung dengan taman belakang serta kolam ikan kecil. Rumah yang mereka tempati saat ini bukan rumah mereka yang sesungguhnya. Tou-san dan kaa-san mereka sudah menyiapkan rumah mereka yang sesungguhnya yang berada di salah satu perumahan mewah di Konohagakure.

"Naruto, bangun. Ayo kita makan malam. Makanan sudah siap" panggil Sasuke dari ambang pintu. Seperti sebuah mantra, mata Naruto terbuka secara perlahan setelah dia mendengar kata _makan malam_. Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Sasuke meninggalkannya ke meja makan duluan. Tak lama setelah Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi, Naruto datang menghampiri. "Itadikamasu" ucap mereka bersamaan setelah Naruto duduk. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah ramen mereka habis, Sasuke beranjak ke dapur dengan mengangkat mangkuk mereka ke tempat cuci piring dan kembali dengan kue cokelat.

"Ini ada kue cokelat. Kushina-kaa-san tadi datang membawanya saat kau tidur." Sasuke menyodorkan kue dan 1 garpu ke Naruto, garpu yang satunya lagi untuk dia pakai.

"Maaf merepotkanmu mengambilkan garpu untukku" Naruto menerimanya dengan sungkan.

"Tidak masalah. Walaupun kita sudah menikah, kita sudah sepakat sebelum acara untuk tinggal bersama sebagai roommate. Pernikahan ini terjadi karena tradisi kedua. Kita tidak dituntut untuk menjadi suami-istri yang sebenarnya" ucap Sasuke datar sebelum memasukkan kue ke mulutnya.

Naruto bergumam membenarkan. Mulutnya penuh dengan kue. Mereka makan kue itu langsung dari piringnya. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk memotong kuenya terlebih dahulu setelah itu memindahkannya ke piring kecil. Sedangkan Naruto memang lebih suka memakan dengan cara seperti itu.

Setelah suapan ke4, tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai bertingkah aneh. Sasuke menaruh garpu yang dia pakai di meja, kepalanya dia tundukkan dalam-dalam, dan deru nafasnya mulai memberat. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena khawatir, Naruto berdiri dan berusaha menegakkan bahu Sasuke agar Naruto bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke terlihat menahan sakit dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang memerah hingga telinga dan leher.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi yang kembali dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Sasuke. Naruto segera menyadari bahwa kue cokelat yang mereka makan terdapat rum didalamnya dan tiram memiliki efek samping yang mampu meningkatkan libido pria. _Damn! Kaa-san!_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati dan secara reflex menarik tangannya dari bahu Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang Naruto sayu.

"Na... Naruto" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Y-ya, Sasuke?" jawab Naruto gugup. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" tawar Naruto. Dia berusaha untuk menghindari kontak fisik dengan Sasuke. Naruto merasakan akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk dan mungkin akan mereka sesali nantinya.

Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Naruto. "Naruto, badanku rasanya panas dan sakit. Bantu aku untuk menghilangkannya. Kita roommate, kan? Dan juga kau suamiku. Jadi bantulah aku. Aku juga akan membantumu" bisik Sasuke di depan bibir Naruto dan mereka saling bertatapan. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya membeku saat Sasuke secara tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Sasuke juga menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka yang mengeras.

 **To Be Continued**

Author note: Terimakasih uda kasih review. Semoga kalian suka dengan story yang aku bikin. Aku masih newbie dalam menulis, jadi maaf kalo berantakan ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**We Got Married**

I do not owned the characters. All these characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. If you can't tolarate Naruto is the seme and Sasuke is the uke, you may click the X button or search another story. Respect author's story and please do not report it.

 **Chapter 3**

Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Naruto. "Naruto, bantu aku untuk menghilangkan rasa panasnya. Kita roommate, kan? Dan juga kau suamiku. Jadi bantulah aku. Aku juga akan membantumu" bisik Sasuke di depan bibir Naruto dan mereka saling bertatapan. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya membeku saat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan secara tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Sasuke juga menggesek bagian bawah mereka yang mengeras.

"B—Bisakah kau bangun dari pangkuanku, Sasuke?" pinta Naruto. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab lalu tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari pangkuannya Naruto. Naruto sempat bernafas lega sebelum tangannya ditarik kencang oleh Sasuke menuju kamar mereka.

Sesampai dikamar, Naruto dilempar kekasur. Sasuke berdiri bersender dipintu dan mengunci kamar mereka supaya Naruto tidak kabur. "Kau harus membantuku, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ini sebelum kita melakukan sex. Jika kau ragu melakukannya denganku, anggap saja ini one night stand dan setelah ini kita lupakan hal ini. Kau bisa kan, Naruto?" mohon Sasuke setengah mengancam dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke sadar kalau ucapannya terdengar gila. Mana mungkin sepasang suami-istri melakukan one night stand, tapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Penis dan anusnya sudah berkedut tak tertahankan. Sasuke mulai gelisah karena tidak ada pergerakan dari atau ucapan dari Naruto. Naruto tetap diam duduk dipinggir kasur. Tak lama, Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke masih berdiri tidak bergerak.

Sasuke merasakan Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi Sasuke, menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Naruto, dia hanya diam terpaku akan pesona mata biru terang milik sang suami. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia merasakan Naruto mencium bibirnya.

Awalnya ciuman itu hanya sekedar saling menempelkan bibir, tetapi ciuman mereka mulai memanas ketika Naruto mencoba melumat bibir Sasuke dan menarik pinggulnya, mengikis jarak antara tubuh mereka dan menggesek kejantanan keras mereka yang masih terbungkus celana. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. Naruto juga melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Sasuke agar posisi mereka tidak berubah.

Kurangnya pasokan oksigen membuat mereka melepaskan pagutan panas tersebut. Bibir yang sama-sama sudah membengkak, nafas yang terputus-putus, air liur yang sudah tercampur dan meninggalkan jejak di pinggir bibir, serta mata yang sudah terselimuti oleh nafsu, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke semakin teransang akan sang pasangan. "Baiklah. Selain aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku juga sudah tidak tahan. Adikku sudah tidak sabar. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau lumayan juga, Sasuke" jawab Naruto. "Tapi setelah ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurmu. Aku buas di ranjang asal kau tahu, Sasuke. 2 ronde tidak cukup untukku" ancam Naruto dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak puas hanya dengan 2 ronde. Tapi lakukan dengan perlahan, karena aku belum pernah dengan laki-laki. Kau yang pertama" balas Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Kau terlihat sudah berpengalaman. Tapi tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku akan lembut padamu. Percayakan padaku." ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah pernah dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, Naruto?"

"Waktu SMA dulu. Aku pernah punya sex friend. Benar-benar sebatas sex friend. Aku melakukannya karena penasaran akan sex sesama laki-laki dan dia melakukannya untuk pelampiasan karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Dan setelah lebih dari 3 bulan, kami berhenti melakukan sex karena dia sudah memiliki tambatan hati baru"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sex? Ya. Aku menyukai sex. Sex dengan perempuan maupun laki-laki. Tetapi aku tidak suka berganti-ganti pasangan atau pergi membeli partner."

"Maksudku, sex friend-mu itu. Kau menyukainya?"

"Biasa saja. Tetapi ada satu alasan kenapa aku bisa bertahan lebih dari 3 bulan dengannya"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sebenarnya Sasuke takut mendengarnya tetapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya.

"Karena kami cocok. Dia bisa mengimbangi tenagaku dan kami sama-sama buas" jawab Naruto. "Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari ini. Bagaimana? Kau siap, Sasuke?" lanjut Naruto dengan menggesekkan penis keras dia ke penis Sasuke dan menekannya. Tangannya juga meremas gemas pantat Sasuke dan meraba punggung Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah dengan mata terpejam dan menjawab tantangan Naruto dengan anggukan kepala.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi tersebut segera membawa Sasuke ke kasur. Naruto menindih tubuh Sasuke. Sebelum melepas baju dan celana dari tubuh Sasuke, Naruto mengecup singkat seakan memberi keyakinan kalau Naruto akan memuaskannya. Naruto sempat kaget saat dia melepas kemeja Sasuke, karena dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke memakai sports bra. "Kenapa kau memakai bra, Sasuke? Bukannya kau laki-laki?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan bra tersebut dan tak lupa pula menyentuh dada Sasuke dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ah... Aku memang laki-laki. Tapi entah kenapa dadaku jadi seperti ini sejak kelas 3 SMA. Walaupun hanya A cup, aku tetap tidak suka saat dadaku bersentuhan dengan baju. Jadi aku menggunakan bra" jelas Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegitaan melucuti pakaian Sasuke. Setelah semua pakaian yang menempel lepas, Naruto seperti terhipnotis akan tubuh telanjang Sasuke. Mereka belum melakukan apapun selain ciuman panas dan saling menggesek penis dari luar celana, tetapi Sasuke sudah berkeringat, mungkin efek panas dari kue dan tiram yang mereka makan tadi.

Rambut hitam yang sudah lepek, mata obsidian hitam yang sayu penuh akan nafsu, bibir pink yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan air liur, nafas yang terengah-engah, tubuh putih susu yang mulus tanpa luka, dada A cup dengan puting yang sudah mengeras, serta penis yang berdiri tegak dan keras tanpa bulu. Benar-benar mulus. "Kau benar-benar menggoda, Sasuke. Apalagi dengan dada yang seperti itu dan penis tanpa bulumu" ucap Naruto.

"Kau baru tahu?" goda Sasuke sambil meremas dadanya sendiri. "Sekarang lepaskan semua bajumu" perintah Sasuke

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Naruto berdiri di samping kasur melepas semua pakaian dan membuangnya ke lantai bergabung dengan pakaian Sasuke yang berserakan. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sama-sama telanjang. Saat Naruto melepas bajunya, dia melihat Sasuke yang duduk di kasur terpesona dengan perut six-pack dan dada bidangnya. Kemudian saat celana dalam Naruto sudah lepas, Sasuke seakan benar-benar terhipnotis akan besar dan gagahnya penis Naruto. "Kau suka dengan pemandangan yang kau lihat, Sasuke? Kau boleh melakukan apapun dengannya. Dia milikmu" ucap Naruto seraya memajukan pinggulnya sehingga penisnya berada di depan mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya agar dia bisa menulusuri tubuh telanjang Naruto seutuhnya. Badan yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya, rambut jambrik biru langit yang berwarna senada dengan matanya, badan yang terproporsi sempurna dengan kulit berwarna sun-kissed tan, benar-benar pandangan menggiurkan. Wajar jika Naruto populer di kampus. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak tahu siapa Naruto. Banyak yang mengincarnya dan sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya. Milik Sasuke seorang. Sasuke mengarahkan kembali matanya ke arah mata Naruto. "Ya. Aku suka. Kau gagah sekali" jawab Sasuke dengan anggukan dan wajah yang sudah memerah akan libido yang tak terbendung.

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya. "Aku ingin segera memasukimu, Sasuke. Tapi kau harus aku persiapkan dulu agar tidak sakit nantinya. Berbaringlah dan buka lebar pahamu" ucap Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh Sasuke. Naruto duduk di antara kaki Sasuke.

"Kau punya lotion dan kondom? Lotion bisa mengurangi rasa sakit. Aku tidak memakai lotion dan aku sudah tidak restock kondom lagi setelah acara perjodohan kita"

"Tidak usah gunakan kondom. Aku tidak punya. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin hamil. Jadi raw saja. Aku juga tidak punya lotion"

"Kalau begitu..." ucap Naruto sambil melumuri tangannya dengan ludahnya sendiri.

Naruto memposisikan kedua lutut Sasuke di pundaknya dan mengangkat pinggul Sasuke sehingga dia bisa dengan lebih mudah mempenetrasinya Sasuke. "Tahan sedikit. Mungkin akan terasa asing di awal" peringat Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak dengan sentuhan memutar di bibir bawah Sasuke, memberikan sensai geli yang menyenangkan. Membelai lubang itu dengan hati-hati sebelum ujung telunjuknya menusuk masuk secara perlahan. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Pahanya bergetar saat jari telunjuk tadi sudah menerobos tubuhnya, menyentuh dinding rektumnya, dan bergerak memutar di dalam sana.

Sasuke meringis pelan saat jari tengah mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan bergabung dengan jari telunjuk untuk bergerak seirama gunting di dalam sana. Jari itu menusuk cepat dan dalam. "AH... Di... Sana... Lakukan lagi, Naruto" pinta Sasuke saat jari itu menyentuh prostatnya. Naruto segera mengulangi gerakannya.

"Ah! Nik-mat... Na-Naruto. Ah! Sodok terus! Jangan ber-berhenti! Ah!" desah Sasuke sambil meremas kedua dadanya sendiri.

"Kau suka, Sasuke?"

"Ya... Aku suka. Lakukan lagi. Hnn..."

"Mau bermain, Sasuke? Ini akan membuat kegiatan kita lebih seru. Kau pasti akan suka" ucap Naruto sambil meremas dan mengocok pelan penis Sasuke.

"Ah! A-apa? Hnn... Permainan seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke kesusahan karena nafas yang terputus akan desahan. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ini baru jari Naruto, belum penis besarnya. Sasuke benar-benar akan kehilangan akalnya.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" tantang Naruto yang dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, mama. Kita mulai bulan madu kita. Kita lakukan sampai kita yakin mama bisa hamil. Mama siapkan?" goda Naruto dengan senyum menggodanya sambil menusuk cepat dan dalam pada anus Sasuke dan juga mengocok cepat penis Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa makin bernafsu saat Naruto memanggilnya mama dan bilang akan membuatnya hamil. "Oh my God, papa! Buruan, pa. Ah! Buat mama hamil sekarang. Jangan lepaskan mama sebelum mama bisa hamil. Hnn!" mohon Sasuke. Sasuke sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Yang dia tahu, dia butuh sperma Naruto didalam tubuhnya. Naruto melepaskan kocokannya dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke melenguh pelan saat Naruto melakukan itu.

Setelah memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Sasuke yang terbuka lebar, Naruto mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah dilumuri hand cream sebelumnya ke arah lubang berkedut Sasuke. Naruto sempat menggoda Sasuke dengan membuat gerakan memutar di sekitar lubang dengan kepala penisnya. "Ah! Jangan menggoda mama lebih lama, pa. Hn! Cepat masukkan penis papa" mohon Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan sambil semakin melebarkan pahanya.

"Maaf, ma. Tahan ya. Ini papa akan masukan penis besar papa ke vagina mama" ucap Naruto yang langsung memasukan penisnya secara utuh dengan sekali hentakan. Sasuke meringis kesakitan. _"Shit! Benar-benar besar penisnya."_ batin Sasuke. Mendengar ringisan Sasuke, Naruto membungkukkan badan untuk mencium bibir Sasuke. Dilumatnya bibir seksi Sasuke dengan rakus. Tangan Naruto meremas payudara Sasuke sambil sesekali memelintir dan menarik putingnya.

Setelah dirasa Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ukuran penisnya, Naruto melepas kulumannya. Dia mengangkat kembali tubuhnya, sehingga dia bisa melihat penisnya yang tertanam sempurna di dalam anus Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau berdarah di bawah sini. Benar-benar seperti virgin saja"

"Aku memang virgin disana. Tak suka?"

Naruto memundurkan pinggulnya sehingga hanya kepala penisnya yang masih di dalam. "Tidak. Aku menyukainya" jawab Naruto yang kembali menyodok penisnya dalam. Sodokannya tepat mengenai prostat Sasuke. Hal ini langsung membuat akal sehat Sasuke benar-benar menghilang. Dia hanya bisa menggeliat terangsang. Penis Naruto benar-benar luar biasa.

"Oh!"

"Terima ini, ma"

Naruto menggenjot penisnya dengan tempo yang cepat dan kasar tetapi dalam.

"Ah...! Sodok, pa. Hn...! Lebihhh cepat! Dan da-dalammm...!"

Naruto segera menuruti permohonan Sasuke. Tempo sodokannya bertambah liar dan brutal.

"Ah! Haa! Nn!"

"Mama, vagina mama hangat dan sungguh becek"

"Pa..."

"Mama bisa dengar suara vagina mama yang papa sodok dengan penis papa?"

"Ah! Iya, pa. La-Nn-Lakukan terus, pa"

"Ugh. Jangan remas penis papa, ma"

"Haa... Nikmat, pa. Vagina mama nikmat"

"Papa suka vagina mama. Rasanya papa mau masuk terus selamanya" ucap Naruto yang tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan liar.

"Akh! Ma-Mama sudah tidak tahan"

"Sebentar, ma. Papa belum" Naruto mengulum puting Sasuke dan meremas gemas payudara yang satunya serta mencubit kecil payudara Sasuke. Sasuke yang menerima rangsangan dari Naruto tidak dapat menahan gejolaknya untuk segera orgasme.

"Ah! Tidak... Aku benar-benar mau keluar, Naruto. Ah! NARUTO!" Sasuke orgasme dengan memeluk Naruto erat. Sperma Sasuke muncrat ke perut mereka berdua. Naruto yang belum juga keluar masih tetap menggenjot Sasuke, Sasuke yang lemas setelah orgasme membiarkan Naruto tetap menyetubuhinya.

"Aku mau keluar, Sasuke. Hnn. Terima spermaku" setelah dua-tiga sodokan akhinya Naruto mencapai orgasmenya. Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah satu menit berisitirahat, penis Naruto yang masih tertanam di dalam pantat Sasuke mulai kembali mengeras. Naruto mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. "Jangan bilang kau lupa kalo aku tidak akan puas dengan satu ronde saja, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil tetap memainkan payudara Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Selain lubang hangat Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto juga suka dengan payudara A cup serta bibir kenyal milik sang istri.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lupa. Lagipula aku juga belum puas" Sasuke merasakan penisnya kembali mengeras diantara perut mereka berdua. Dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan "buat anak" itu. Berbagai posisi mereka lakukan tanpa melepas persatuan mereka. Mulai dari cowboy, doggy style, danseur, inverse missionary, hingga kembali lagi ke posisi awal (missionary). *baca author's note*

Mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan jumlah ronde kegiatan panas mereka. Yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah menumpahkan libido mereka ke satu sama lain. Mereka baru tidur ketika jam menunjukkan waktu jam 7 pagi. Itupun karna mereka benar-benar sudah lelah. Untungnya mereka tidak memiliki kelas hari itu, hari Jumat, sehingga mereka bisa menikmati hari libur sampai hari minggu.

Sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dan melindungi dari angin AC agar mereka tetap hangat. Dengan mata terpejam Naruto membisikkan ucapan selamat tidur ke telinga Sasuke dan di balas dengan ucapan yang sama oleh Sasuke. Sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa melihat senyum kecil yang terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Mereka tidur berpelukan, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan Sasuke membalas pelukan itu dengan menggenggam tanggan Naruto. Penis Naruto juga masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Sasuke, Naruto merasa terlalu malas untuk menarik keluar penisnya dan dia lebih suka seperti ini. Sasuke yang memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada penis besar nan gagah milik sang suami hanya membiarkan hal itu.

 **To be continued**

Author's note: Setelah 2 bulan ngga update, akhirnya update juga. Yey! *clap* *clap* After New Year, I have to focus on my thesis (skripsi) dan rabu kemarin (22 Februari), akhirnya aku sidang skripsi juga. Yey! I'm unofficially now. Jadi sekarang tinggal revisi, trus bikin hard cover, sama minta tanda tangan pembimbing, penguji, kapro (ketua program) dan kajur (ketua jurusan). Setelah itu tinggal nunggu wisuda sambil kerja. I'm sorry to all readers for make a very late update. I'll try to update next chapters once or twice a month. Oh iya, bagi kalian yang bingung dan pengen tau tentang posisi sex yang NaruSasu lakuin, kalian bisa cek di / (itupun kalau kalian ngga masalah ngeliat gay pada sex). Aku harap kalian suka dan tetep nungguin update-an cerita ini. I'm sorry and thank you. Enjoy reading~ ^^


End file.
